


Stranded and (seemingly) Alone

by fluffywinkos



Series: One-shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ://, M/M, explorer!mark, merboy!donghyuck, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywinkos/pseuds/fluffywinkos
Summary: Mark, while on an exploration of the sea, gets caught in a storm and finds himself shipwrecked on an island in the middle of nowhere, alone. That is until he meets a certain curious merboy named Donghyuck.





	Stranded and (seemingly) Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be sleeping since i have an exam tomorrow but uh this idea popped into my head and i just,, had to  
> so here we are

Mark awoke with a groan. Every muscle ached, and he could feel the tension in all of them. His clothes were damp and torn, and they stuck to his skin with the salt of the sea. He sat up, looking around to see pieces of wood scattered across the whole beach. Seeing the remnants of a sail, he remembered what had happened the night before.

The wind howling and the rain pouring, Mark continued, eyeing the land he could see from not too far away. That‘s when it happened. A wave, one bigger than he ever could have fathomed, crashed into the back of his ship, sending almost the entire thing underwater. The explorer aboard it was no exception.

That was all he could remember, and he knew that he had blacked out seconds after hitting the water.

He noticed the position of the sun, and figured that it was about noon. He stood up, his muscles strongly protesting, and began to walk along the beach. He looked down at all the remaining pieces of his ship, feeling a pang of grief in his chest.

After a while of grieving over his boat, he began to search the island. He knew that he needed to find shelter and food, so he explored the areas with the most trees, hoping to find one that suited his needs.

He settled on a larger tree to shelter himself under, plus a few trees nearby that provided food.

He collected food to last him a couple days, and made himself a livable space underneath the tree. The sun sunk back under the horizon, and Mark found sleeping a bit too easy.

It was a couple days before he went back to the beach. He strolled down to the shore, making sure he knew the way back, and the familiar scene he woke up to earlier that week appeared before him again.

Mark sat among the remains once again, picking up some of the pieces every now and then.

“What are you doing?”

The explorer’s head shot up, jerking left and right as he looked around for the source of the voice.

He could see a seemingly human form a few feet away, his heartbeat returning to a more normal rate. He stood and approached the figure, his eyes widening as he noticed that it wasn’t a human he was looking at.

“Oh, hi.”

Mark gave an awkward smile, muttering a small “hi”.

“I see that you’re a human. How did you get here? What’s your name?”

Mark sat in front of the rock the creature was lying on, sighing.

“My ship wrecked; I was stranded. And...my name’s Mark, why?”

The creature nodded.

“Oh, so _that’s_ why all that stuff is all over the shore. Well, hi Mark, my name’s Donghyuck!”

A smile appeared on the now not-so-stranger’s face, and Mark couldn’t help but ask the questions occupying his mind.

“What exactly...are you? And… Where are we?”

Donghyuck gasped.

“You’ve never seen a mermaid before?” he asked, raising his tail for Mark to see.

“Oh, you’re a merboy, aren’t you? I didn’t see the tail, sorry.”

Donghyuck shrugged it off, continuing to smile at Mark.

“By the way, this is where my people live. Well, we live in these waters,” the merboy explained, Mark following along easily.

The two conversed for a long while, Donghyuck explaining things about his home to Mark, and Mark eagerly listening. They watched as the sun set behind them and Donghyuck bid farewell, stating that he had to return home.

They did the same for the remaining days of the week, and it wasn’t until the third that Mark brought up something he’d been thinking since he’d arrived.

“How do I get home?”

Donghyuck’s face fell at this, but he answered the question.

“It won’t be easy. You’ll have to rebuild your ship and find your way back on your own,” he spoke, drawing patterns in water on his rock.

“How do I rebuild my ship? It was completely destroyed!” Mark exclaimed, gesturing to the remnants that had yet to be washed away by the sea.

Donghyuck shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’ve never built a ship before.”

Mark groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
